


A celebration of life or death?

by Loki_God_of_Evil



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Birthday Party, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jay has PTSD, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Secrets, The Mechanic is a little gay, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_God_of_Evil/pseuds/Loki_God_of_Evil
Summary: How can a surprise birthday party go from wicked to deadly in a few days?What happens when things go too far.





	1. Chapter 1

What could be better than a day on the Bounty with your best friends Cole thought as he contemplated growing another year older. 'Do they even know it's my birthday tomorrow?' he thought.

The day was like any other would be...filled with early starts and training, a ninja had to be at the peak of physical and mental fitness, alert to his surroundings and showing no weakness, no slacking off allowed according to their Sensei. Cole was the only one awake in the shared sleeping quarters, Lloyd was snoring loudly, Kai was talking and intermittently laughing in his sleep and Jay was drooling 'probably thinking about Nya' Cole smirked as he shook his head. Zane was no where to be seen...at least not in the room Cole was in.

Cole busied himself as he got out of bed at an ungodly hour on a Friday...his last day of being a twenty year old, the sun was barely breaking the horizon on this last day of the working week, although being a ninja carried no personal time unless Wu allowed it, so alas a trip out was not on the cards at least not for Cole.

Right on cue sensei Wu appeared at their door with a symbol in his hand, bashing it loudly as the echo reverberated around the little room. Three very grumpy annoyed ninja woke up and tried to escape from the noise...but Wu was persistent "sunrise exercise we know...thank you sensei" Kai said in an exasperated tone as Wu was still hitting the symbol with vigour.

"Urgh, quit it...we're awake look...see" Lloyd said as he jumped out of bed and landed awkwardly on the floor "Argh just stubbed my damn toe."

Jay got out bed and strolled across to the sink to wash his teeth as Kai got changed into his gi, "wonder what Zane's cooked up for breakfast mmmmm mmm...smells good" he mumbled almost incoherently with a mouthful of foamy toothpaste.

Cole got up and walked out of the room he shared with his head down, he didn't want to remind them it was his birthday tomorrow...if they couldn't remember something as important as that then they didn't know him that well. As far as Cole was aware nothing had been planned and it was less than twenty four hours away 'it's not everyday a black haired ladies man / heartthrob / perfectly toned body turns twenty one is it' he thought.

Zane had been in the kitchen most of the early morning preparing breakfast but he'd also had help with making cakes and lots of them. As it happens Nya was an exceptional cook too, she had been making the buttercream and cheese frosting for a mountain of cupcakes, fairy cakes and a show stopping birthday cake.

Jay followed the smell into the kitchen and stared in amazement at the sheer amount of cakes being hidden away from view "Ya know Cole's gonna be able to smell these a mile off especially those..." Jay said as he pointed to the chocolate fairycakes which were loaded with chocolate fudge.

"Shhhhh Jay, its a surprise remember! we don't want him knowing until it's time" Nya scolded playfully as she blew him a kiss, how could she stay mad at Jay and the puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

"Jay you can't let him know no matter what...keep him away from the kitchen...don't tell him anything...just conceal the truth if he mentions his birthday" Zane said as he looked up, he was wearing a pink frilly apron but had a professional chefs hat on, his face and arms were covered in cake batter and flour.

Jay nodded in understanding and grabbed both his and Cole's respective blueberry waffles "got it...keep him distracted...I can do this...err what about Kai and Lloyd do they know?"

"They have gone into Ninjago city to buy him some gifts and greetings cards...they should be back tonight" Zane said.

"Wow why so long?" Jay said shaking his head in confusion.

"They wanted to go shopping, they have promised Sensei Wu additional training practice tomorrow...and he let them go" Zane said nonchalantly.


	2. Yummy

"Argh...what the?" Jay winced as he felt another one of Cole's unforgiving earth shattering kicks, which sent him flying back about four feet. He dizzily got back up to his feet and motioned Cole to continue.

"You sure about this zaptrap...I mean you look tired...we've been at this for what...three hours now."

"Y-yeah I'm fine honestly" Jay lied, he was worn out and aching from the constant onslaught of Cole's kicks...'dammit this guy just doesn't quit' he thought.

"Fine, you come at me then this time...I need to practice my leg sweeps and round house kicks" Cole said as he motioned Jay forwards.

'Great this is just gonna get better and better for me' jay thought, 'really need to up my game.'

Cole grew bored of training, he'd tired himself out, he needed sustenance then he could continue...'just a cake or something sweet' he thought as he was on his way to the kitchen when Jay suddenly sidestepped and quickly jumped in front. 'Hmmmm...Zaptrap still has enough energy maybe I need to stop being so gentle with him' he thought to himself and then smirked as Jay looked like a cornered mouse in front of him.

"H-hey Cole hows about a game of Fist to Face 2...how about it...best of three?" Jay said timidly suddenly aware that Cole was becoming frustrated, this was only the fourth diversion tactic he'd used so far in trying to keep the elemental master of earth away from the kitchen. Cole nodded and followed suit, he grumpily sat down and grasped a controller rather tightly. The plastic threatening to crack at the pressure exerted on it made Jay grimace in anticipation of what might come later.

"I'm hungry Jay, I need to eat...maybe just protein would do...gahh" Cole stood up again and was just about to walk off when Jay jumped up and offered to get something for him.

"Ok Cole what would you like?...sandwich, chicken, cake...crisps, chips...all of the above...what?" Jay was quickly becoming tired at having to wait on Cole hand and foot and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

"Chicken salad and a cake for afters...thanks Jay" Cole said as he sat down and began the game.

"No problem dirtbrain" Jay chortled as he shook his head and stretched his now aching muscles. He had been training on the deck for three hours, Cole was a machine, he was so strong that Jay was knocked off his feet, hit with a misjudged foot to the chest and whacked on the head with the nin-jo staff that Cole could wield almost as well as his scythe. Yep Jay was feeling pretty hard done to, he resented Kai and Lloyd at being given the easiest task of all when he had to stay behind and keep Cole out of the kitchen.

He approached the kitchen and called to Nya "Err hey Nya, Cole needs food, chicken salad, cake that sorta thing...please" Jay said as he yawned.

"Aww Jay, you look beat" Nya said as she stroked the side of his face lovingly.

"Look beat!...more like feel beat...did you see how long he wanted to train for...did you see how many times he knocked me down...I've got bruises on top of bruises" Jay whined as Nya leaned closer to him.

"Will this make it any better" Nya said as she leaned in as close as she could until she saw him blush and when he did she closed the space between them as she locked her lips onto his. She could feel him calm instantly, he was like putty in her hands, he groaned throatily as she broke the kiss "I'll save the rest for later...if you can keep your cool and not let the surprise slip" she said as she bit her lip teasingly, leaving Jay wanting more.

"What about decorations is that all being sorted by the venue or are Kai and Lloyd on that too?"

"You already know the answer to that Jay...I'll prepare the food and bring it out in a few minutes ok?...keep him away from the kitchen" Nya smiled at him, feeling her heart jump.

"Was Jay ok Nya?" Zane quizzed as Nya closed the kitchen door.

"Yeah I think Cole is wearing him out what with all the sparring and food requests...I mean did you see them out on the deck."

"Yes Cole prides himself on his stamina and strength, it was what made him the leader at least before Lloyd was the green ninja" Zane stated.

"But yes he is being a little too harsh with Jay and I fear it may not end well for one of them." Zane added as he removed another batch of cupcakes from the oven "how many is that now Nya?"

"How many do we need? we have a hundred and fifty so far and most of them have been iced and refrigerated along with the other party food we've baked."

"Thank you Nya, I calculate we'll need about ten more, it'll be a big party...and I really do appreciate your help your icing skills are exceptional."

"Aww thank you Zane, I'm happy to help...oh by the way Dareth and some of his students should be here soon and they'll be taking the food with them to the conference room at the concert hall." Nya said as she filled a piping bag with toffee flavoured icing "all we've got to do now is hope that Jay doesn't talk too much and that Cole doesn't figure it out for himself...oh and there is still the small task of getting him there without raising suspicion."

"Do you think Jay can do it Zane?" Nya asked genuinely concerned.

"Of course, I believe in Jay...besides he really had no choice in the matter seeing as Kai and Lloyd decided to go out." he replied as he removed another batch of fairycakes from the oven and gently turned them out onto the cooling racks. He meticulously poured the birthday cake batter into the big cake tin and put it in the oven before closing the door.

"Last but not least the centrepiece...Nya I've put the birthday cake in now and it should take no longer than twenty eight minutes."

"Oh wow he's gonna love that...mmmm I can smell the chocolate...how are we supposed to hide that smell?" Nya said beginning to panic slightly.

"We can't...Jay will just have to take Cole back outside to train or maybe he can think of something else that doesn't require physical exertion."


	3. Can you keep a secret

A few more hours had passed and Jay was exhausted, he had been playing solidly for the last three hours and he could hear Cole's stomach growling, signalling that he was starting to feel hungry. Cole threw the controller onto the sofa and abruptly stood up..."I'm bored, where's Kai, Lloyd and Zane and what is that amazing smell?" He said as he started walking towards the kitchen. Jay immediately jumped to his feet even though his body protested and ran to catch up with Cole...he quickly jumped in front of him and tried to think of another diversion tactic.

Cole almost tripped over the slightly smaller elemental master of lightning as he fought to regain his balance, "What are you doing Jay?" Cole hissed as he restrained himself, he was almost ready to punch the lights out of the smug blue ninja's face. But he didn't, he mentally counted to ten in his mind and took some deep breaths before he spoke. The fact that no one had even mentioned his birthday was grating on him, did they even care..."look I'm hungry ok...that smell...it reminds me of cake...gahhh Jay move it will ya" Cole hissed as he pushed Jay aside a little too roughly having a domino effect as Jay careened into a table which knocked a stool over causing Jay to topple over both and hit his head on the table "oh come on..."Jay huffed indignantly as he got to his feet with a now throbbing headache.

"Sorry Jay...here let me help ya up" Cole apologised "don't know my own strength" he pulled Jay up and yanked him towards the kitchen.

"C-Cole staaahhp...please" Jay said whilst forcefully pulling Cole back from entering the strangely quiet kitchen accidentally ripping his gi in the process.

"Dammit Jay what has gotten into you today?" Cole spat as he launched Jay up against the wall by his gi "You've been keeping me away all day...what are you keeping from me spark plug...huh?"

"N-nothing C-Cole honestly...do ya want something else to eat...I can get it for you...my treat." Jay added watching Cole smirk...he was obviously enjoying this.

Jay hurriedly walked to the kitchen but was surprised to find it empty "wow thanks Zane for letting me know" he said out loud and looked around for any signs of cake. The kitchen was completely clean, Dareth had obviously arrived when they were both playing on the console. He rubbed his sore head where it had made contact with the table, a lump could be felt and he had a migraine coming on.

He had no choice he had to do it, he shouted to Cole to see what he wanted to eat after all he had told Cole he would make his dinner for him, even though he was hoping that Zane or Nya were there. "Cole...what do ya want to eat?" Jay winced as he spoke, the loudness made his head feel like it was in a vice.

"What ya got?" Cole hollered from the other room.

Jay rolled his eyes "whatever you want" I'm so gonna regret this he thought.

"Oh cool, fine then I'll have a rare steak with dauphinoise potatoes and a side salad...cheers Jay."

Jay got busy preparing Cole's dinner whilst wondering where his other team mates were, he hadn't seen them all day and now it was night fall, he put the steak on the griddle after he had cooked the potatoes sliced them and baked them with cheese. His headache had become a full blown migraine and he was fighting the urge to vomit...but he carried on cooking, he didn't want to admit defeat even though there was no chance that Cole would find out now considering the cakes weren't even on the ship anymore. Jay sighed as he finished cooking, the fact he hadn't eaten since breakfast didn't bother him...he wanted to sleep so he gave Cole his dinner and said goodnight.

Lloyd and Kai had returned much later than expected and both seemed to have had a few too many drinks, they were giggling and making lots of noise when they came into the room. Kai fell onto Jay who was trying to sleep of his migraine "pffft, sorry bro...had a good day?...hic" Kai said whilst still laying on top of Jay.

"Argh get off me Kai what the?...oh god my head..."Jay shouted as he ran out of the bedroom and straight into the bathroom with his hand over his mouth.

"Looks like he's had one too many hehehehe" Lloyd giggled and collapsed onto his bed.

"Cole hey buddy...had a good day today?" Kai quizzed with bleary eyes.

"Yeah it was ok, Zaptrap was being a pain in the ass though" he rubbed his head wearily and got into his bed, somehow not in the mood anymore to talk to his brothers about what they had done all day and their reluctance to let him tag along. He turned his back on them and feigned sleep at least until Kai and Lloyd stopped giggling.

Cole's appetite fully sated after Jay had cooked a great dinner for him meant he could fall asleep with a full tummy and not worry about hunger pangs during the night...'no midnight munchies thanks bro.'

Zane and Nya were still out helping with the decorations and they had managed to amass a few helpers including Cole's father and his dance troop, Dareth and some of his older students assisted with the party cannons and Sensei Wu was planning the timings...Cole needed to arrive here at eight pm tomorrow, all the guests would be here and waiting for him and Jay would be given the duty of delivering him to his party on time...of course he didn't know that yet.

Jay had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor from exhaustion and he had stayed in that same position for a few hours. He woke with a terrible pain in his neck and head and winced when he sat up, a shiver wracking his body as he thought to himself how long he'd been in here. 'Gahhh, owwww why didn't anyone wake me...or come and find me' he said as he got to his feet and felt his head spin dizzily. Somehow he made it back to his room stumbling every so often, he sounded like an intruder at one point but his brothers were deep sleepers and no one stirred when Jay fell onto his empty bed. His head was still throbbing and he could hear Zane and Nya in the games room talking none too quietly about the events of tomorrow.

Jay got to his feet again and held his head in pain as he walked down the hall to tell them to keep it down, Zane frowned when he saw Jay, he noted his exceptionally pale complexion and started to worry.

"Before you say anything Zane, I'm fine it's just been a tiring day...I've got a migraine and I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day" Zane replied as he watched Jay walk away, he looked at Nya "How long do you think he can keep up this pretence with Cole?"

"I'm worried about him Zane...he looks ill...maybe he just needs some sleep though, right I'm of to bed too, so see you early tomorrow."


	4. The plan

Everybody except Jay woke up when sensei Wu entered the sleeping quarters at the break of dawn, Cole shook his head, Kai rubbed his eyes and Lloyd yawned...Zane frowned.

"I'll sort him out...sensei" Kai giggled as he left the room only to enter it a few seconds later with a half filled bucket of cold water which he proceeded to tip onto the unsuspecting blue ninja.

"GAHHHH...what the ever living hell was that for" his bloodshot eyes scanned the room for the perpetrator, "Kai" Jay shouted exasperated at the red ninja who was smirking devilishly and holding the offending item.

"Well we've been trying to wake you for a few minutes, but I guess you're just a deep sleeper pffft" Kai giggled and left the wet blue ninja to cool off, Cole, Lloyd and Zane followed.

"Who's turn to cook breakfast on this fine day of no particular importance?" Lloyd smirked at Kai waiting to get a reaction from Cole, but he didn't appear to be listening, he was sitting across from them with his head down reading the newspaper.

"I'll do it Lloyd, being as Zane's gone again, besides he was cooking all day yesterday for the surprise..." Kai stopped mid sentence when Lloyd poked him in his side painfully and motioned to Cole who was now staring at both of them questioningly, his eyebrow raised.

'Hmmmmmmm curious Zane was cooking all day...intriguing' Cole thought as he continued to pretend reading his newspaper.

Kai and Lloyd hurried away from Cole and into the kitchen where they quietly closed the door behind them.

"That was too close Kai...you nearly gave it away bro"

"I know I'm sorry...Zane would be mad at me if he knew..sorry Lloyd" Kai smiled at Lloyd and winked " maybe we should set off, we've still got food to set up...what was there again?"

"There's a literal mountain of cupcakes and fairy cakes...whose idea was that again? ...hmmmm, oh and rocky road mudslide cakes and the birthday cake." Lloyd tapped his head thinking about the food for the party "oh and the obligatory party food of course."

"Do ya think Jay will mind if we leave him with Cole again?" Kai asked genuinely before spitting out his drink, "considering how much fun he had yesterday pffft."

"I don't know, Jay didn't look too well...he doesn't want Cole to find out about the party and he promised Nya he'd keep his word...no matter what...he's pushing himself too much."

"Well green machine... you can always stay here and babysit them both...if you're that worried."

Lloyd promptly walked away to grab his hoodie and his change of clothes for later and Kai followed with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Hey wait up..."Kai mumbled.

Jay walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a large glass, he filled it with water and drank it in one go before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Truth be told he still felt weak from his lack of sleep and head injury induced migraine. "Where the heck are the pain killers" he hissed looking into each and every cupboard in the kitchen.

He looked for Kai, Zane, Nya and even Lloyd but no one was here again not even Wu or Misako. "Oh come on...really I gotta do this again today!"

Jay knew it was Cole's birthday but he had been told to ignore it as the surprise was meant to be happening tonight, this in itself wasn't an issue...the issue was entertaining Cole, he was a stickler for training and getting it right, no weaknesses oh and food specifically sweet food or cake. Then the other issue would be how to get Cole of the Bounty and into the conference centre without twenty questions, Cole questioned everything to do with battle planning, patrols even venturing around town.

"Jay...you in here bro? Where is everybody" Cole quizzed as he saw a glimpse of Jay in the kitchen, "it's your lucky day...training time with yours truly...well considering everyone has vanished again."

"Thanks I think, what am I? like a last resort then!...we don't have to train ya know...I mean we could just ya know p-play on the console" Jay squeaked aware that Cole's eyes had narrowed into a disappointed glare.

"Hmmmm...maybe I was too easy on you yesterday, different tactic today then" Cole said in a patronising tone as he began to berate Jay for his impromptu remark.

"Jay, as ninja we can't afford to be complacent, we have to train all the time keeping our bodies at the peak of fitness. No weaknesses no slacking off...the enemies we face won't go easy on you and neither will I." Jay rolled his eyes and Cole saw it..."right if that's how you wanna play it spark plug then so be it."

Jay gulped and immediately regretted his decision to keep this birthday party a secret...'no matter what...don't let him know...really...gee thanks Zane' Jay thought following the master of earth onto the training deck of the Bounty.

And so it began, they sparred and sparred, Jay was knocked off his feet many times as Cole stood by and smirked at him, "You can do better than this Jay."

Cole said as he caught Jay off guard with a sharp punch to his chest sending him flying backwards in pain, "See there's your problem Jay...your defences are too slow...hmm ok I need some food" he left Jay laying on the floor panting for air. Jay looked a mess he was wet through with sweat and he hadn't eaten for twenty four hours unlike Cole who had eaten every meal, snack and drink available. Jay had either forgotten or was so busy watching Cole to think about himself, he was feeling the effects of weakness though and it would only be a matter of time before Cole got through his defensive manoeuvres to land a more painful punch.

Cole was angry, he was mad...no one had remembered his birthday and a special birthday at that, he was unknowingly taking it out on the only other person in the vicinity who just took the physical punishment without saying too much except the odd sarcastic statement which landed him in more trouble.

Cole sat on one of the bean bags in the games room and ate some salad, Jay wasn't eating he was lying on his back on the deck occasionally sitting up and drinking water and then laying back down to rest his head and sore chest.

Cole's pov

I can't believe they forgot my birthday, I'll bet Lloyd and Kai are having a good time again...why didn't they invite me out? and I'm stuck here with the increasingly annoying zaptrap who just wont stop pressing my buttons...he's so stubborn, using his wit and humour to get off from actual physical training. And he's supposed to be my best friend, what type of best friend forgets his birthday huh Jay...I guess I can let you know how much hurt I'm feeling by just showing you on the deck after I've eaten...

I ate my meagre boring salad as I tried to think of a new training regime just for Jay, maybe some Judo style throws or some mixed martial arts close combat fighting without weapons...hmmm yeah that would work.

I removed the top half of my gi and walked back out onto the deck and motioned Jay to get up and get into his fighting stance, he did eventually but he was beginning to annoy me at how slow he was moving.

"Gonna show you something a little different Jay, may take a few hours maybe less depending on how quickly you grasp it...so watch carefully AND PAY ATTENTION" I shouted at Jay who was looking over the deck but shielding his eyes from the hot sun's rays.

I approach Jay and give him a physical example..."Jay I'm gonna start from A...this is called an arm bar" I said as I put pressure onto his elbow joint and bent it the way it's not meant to bend. This was an easy tactic being that Jay didn't know what was coming as I tackled him to the floor and held his elbow between my knees, helping me to use my hips to intensify the pressure...I stopped when I saw the look of pain etched on his face.

"You ok?...right stay on the floor for me this next move is called an axe kick so be prepared to protect yourself as my heel will attempt to make contact with your body."

I raise my leg and bring it down quickly Jay avoids it by moving and standing quickly, otherwise he would be in pain as I'm not going to go easy on him...but he doesn't know that yet. "This is called the choke...so I'm fairly sure you'll know what that entails" I grab him from behind and take him to the floor fast.

"This move enables the fighter to cut off the oxygen rich blood supply to the brain...a fighter who doesn't tap out to a well-executed choke will pass out. Of course there are different kinds of chokes, some that use the forearms or biceps to put pressure on the arteries in the neck and or the windpipe, and others that use the legs around the head and arm." I quickly release him as he stares at me in shock for a few seconds...he recomposes himself and straightens himself up before getting into his defensive stance.

"This is the cross... Its a punch" I say a little too slowly for Jay to react as he spirals towards the floor again, he gets up slower this time rubbing his jaw in pain.

"Thanks for the warning Cole." he says whilst glaring at me.

"You're welcome...this is called an elbow strike" I said as the point of my elbow connects with Jay's jaw again...this time he spits blood and looks up at me in confusion as he lays on the deck.

"This is called the ground and pound...its usually left until the end ya know to finish the fight" as I begin to unleash a flurry of punches and elbows to subdue Jay but not too harshly as I want him to fight with me afterwards.

Jay shrieks in pain so I stop and stand and help him to his feet, I stand behind Jay...I know he feels uneasy as he doesn't know what I'm about to do.

"This is called the guillotine...which is for want of a better word a choke hold" I say quickly as I grab him unsuspectingly from behind, my strong forearm and bicep wrapped around his petite neck squeezing until he actually begins to fight back.

"If you don't tap out you will lose consciousness."

"Jay this is the spinning back fist" I face him and spin quickly with one fist outstretched using the momentum generated by my spin to put force behind the resulting blow I land on his midsection. but before he has a chance to recover "and this is the spinning back kick which is similar except I'm obviously using my foot" he falls over again, he doesn't appear to be saying much but then he did forget my birthday...

"Last few moves and then we fight ok?...right this is called the superman it's a fake front kick...well anyway just watch" I fake a front kick and then draw my kicking leg back quickly, while simultaneously throwing a punch with the same side fist. The force of the kick is transferred to the punch, and my supporting foot leaves the ground.

"Ya know...you've got to put the pain behind you...it's a weakness and it won't be tolerated" I can see Jay wheezing a little after our training session, he is covered in bruises and a few open cuts but nothing major, "and this is the final move..although we have missed many...this is an uppercut and it can be delivered anywhere on the body...but my favourite place is the face as it guarantees to knock the opponent down and fast" as I give an example to the ever unsuspecting Jay, he falls to the ground unconscious...I shake my head and walk away. "It's no time for a nap...Jay" I pour a bucket of cold water over him and he revives instantly.

"Are you ready to fight now?" I ask him and watch as he struggles to stand, he nods and we begin.


	5. Fight or flight or both

Cole gave no warning he just charged straight at his opponent, Jay's eyes widened in alarm as Cole aimed a perfectly timed uppercut into his gut, which gave Cole the advantage in this first round. Whilst Jay was doubled over in pain trying to catch his breath Cole performed the spinning fist to the side of Jay's head and finished with the spinning kick. "Round one to me" Cole said with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Right you asked for this Cole" Jay winced when he spoke, one tooth now felt wobbly because of the blows Cole had landed to his cheek, he spat out more blood onto the deck and got into his fighting stance. He immediately got into his spinjitsu tornado and came at Cole with such velocity but Cole was anticipating this move and he countered it by using the elbow strike, this was melt with a howl of pain from Jay as he collapsed to his knees. Jay spat out a tooth and frowned, he looked up at Cole and shook his head in frustration 'thanks Zane and Kai and Lloyd and Nya...thanks.'

Cole helped him to his feet again as he gave him a chance to recompose yourself "remember the moves I taught you...we're not using spinjitsu for this" he scolded, "round two to me".

Jay's mind had gone blank,it didn't help that he'd been knocked out and had pretty much forgotten everything Cole had said, so he maintained the defensive stance. Cole began round two and quickly grabbed Jay from behind in a wrestling move, in one fail swoop Jay was pinned to the floor with his forearm stretched beyond it's limits...the burn of his muscles and ligaments was beyond anything he's ever felt before. He used his free arm once he stopped grappling with Cole to punch him in his exposed midsection. That seemed to work as Jay was quick to regain the movement in his other arm as he forcefully pinned Cole to the floor. Cole tapped out and Jay let him up, "well done Jay."

"Urgh how long has this gotta go on for...how many rounds exactly?..." Jay whined and stood up, wincing as he wiped his bloodied mouth again where the tooth had fallen out.

"Until about six pm I'd say...maybe eighteen more rounds" Cole smirked as he knew that would make twenty one rounds, a number Jay would never forget.

"Urgh fine...lets just get this over with" Jay complained which irritated Cole further.

Cole again gave no warnings, he tackled Jay to the ground and didn't go easy on him, he used the choke hold with his arm strength and squeezed as tightly as he could... Jay wasn't going to give up that easily though and he wouldn't tap out, this was getting serious. Jay used his arms and grabbed madly at Cole's strong arm, he was beginning to feel cold and weak but he used his agility to bend his lower body out of the grasp. Cole was impressed by Jay's dexterity but he still wasn't quick enough to avoid another uppercut.

"Would ya quit hitting me in da mouf" Jay mumbled as blood began trickling out of his mouth in a steady flow.

"Well then you need to learn to block me then spark plug...round four to me" Cole retorted.

Both the black and blue ninja got back into their fighting stances but this didn't feel like sparring to Jay, this felt like a battle for survival.

"You've got to be prepared for anything and everything Jay" Cole said motioning Jay forward with his hand "give it your best shot."

Jay came at Cole and attempted the fake flying kick but he misjudged the distance and felt Cole's elbow make contact with his collar bone, he stood shakily and tried another tactic, he was quickly running out of ideas and energy. He closed the distance and tried the boxing wrestling moves or close combat fighting...hand to hand might work. Jay delivered some blows to Cole's body, he didn't want to hit his face because of the party later tonight and he knew that if Cole turned up bruised his brothers would be mad at him, he managed to knock Cole down to the ground "another one for you Jay...well done." Cole got back to his feet, he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Jay didn't want to lose his cool but he knew that Cole wasn't going to stop until all twenty one rounds were fought, so he tried using the attack moves Cole had used previously. He landed some kicks and punches to Cole's legs and stomach but he didn't go down, he just stood and smiled.

"Is that all ya got sparkplug?" Cole laughed.

Jay swung a spinning kick at him but missed and Cole just used his standard earth shattering punch into Jay's again exposed midsection. He heard a cracking noise but shrugged it off even though Jay was on the floor hugging his stomach, "round six to me".

You forgot my birthday...YOU JAY...my best friend...how could you... Cole thought as he continued the rounds.

But that didn't stop Cole from delivering blow after blow to Jay's face and body, Jay tapped out more times than Cole did during the twenty one rounds they went and Jay could now barely stand. He had felt a rib break after a particularly nasty uppercut because he tried to dodge it and instead Cole's closed fist make contact with the bottom edge of his rib cage, the pain was instantaneous for both of them as Cole recoiled his fist and shook it and Jay fell to the floor gasping.

"Do ya know what day it is today eh sparky?" He asked while watching Jay get unsteadily to his feet.

"Err Saturday" Jay gasped trying to hide the truth as he knew Cole was about to mention the B word, his humour backfired as hew saw Cole scowl.

"NO! wrong answer...honestly Jay you call yourself my best friend and you don't even know what this date means to me" Cole's voice boomed..."last round Jay"

"Nope I have n-no idea what date you're t-talking about dude" Jay lied and smirked which angered Cole.

Cole quickly approached Jay and delivered some elbow blows to his chest, followed by a swift but powerful roundhouse kick which sent him flying towards the deck wall. Cole straightened himself up and walked away, he was so angry with Jay, well everyone but Jay was the only one here.

Jay's pov

'Twenty one rounds eh Cole!' I smiled and wheezed painfully to myself...I tried to stand but I couldn't, I looked at my watch it was seven thirty, 'great thirty minutes to get to the conference room and I cant even get up.'

"C-Cole we n-need to g-go, we've got t-to be somewhere..." I wheezed breathlessly, my neck and throat were burning with the onslaught of strangle holds. He can't hear me "Cole come on b-bro, we've gotta go" I said as I pulled myself up and limped to where he was resting in the games room.

"Oh what now Zaptrap, you want to go again? another twenty one rounds" Cole shouted, he was in a bad mood but I continued to edge ever closer.

"No more r-rounds, b-but we've gotta...go...Z-Zane needs us to meet him somewhere" I whisper to him painfully...I don't know why but the pain is intensifying in my chest.

"Why can't he phone us, what's going on Jay?"

"I-I don't know" I avoid eye contact,if I look him in the eyes I'll be unable to contain my laughter, so I look away and maintain my stony unemotional face.

"Fine come on then zaptrap...I'm not carrying you...where exactly are we supposed to be meeting him?" Cole said in a sharp tone of voice.

"The c-conference centre, Zane's f-found something a-and he needs all of u-us there" The pain is becoming unbearable but I follow Cole to the chain leading off the edge of the Bounty. Cole taught me that showing pain is a sign of weakness so I bite down on my knuckle to distract me from the pain within, the journey to the ground below is quick and painless for Cole, he seems to be relatively unscathed after the sparring and mixed martial arts fight we had. where as I seem to be in agony. Once on the ground we agree to use our elemental dragons to get to the location faster, Cole's dragon appears faster than mine and he flies off into the distance unaware that I'm lagging behind but I still had to get my change of clothes.

We fly for twenty minutes and we're almost there until I feel a sharp pain in my rib area, then suddenly my elemental dragon disappears and I fall rather haphazardly to the ground below, landing in a few shrubs along the way which break the majority of my fall...Brambles great...just great. I try to stand but I can't, it suddenly dawns on me that I haven't eaten for over a day, my energy stores are depleted and I'm in pain...but I just need to rest I think to myself as I close my eyes and cough...a very wet cough...

I realise that I should be there to see him when he opens the door and I need to notify Zane that he is fast approaching the party. I fumble for my phone and make the call, "Hi Z-Zane err j-just to let you know t-that C-Cole is on his way...estimated t-to get there i-in three minutes ok?"

"Jay cool thanks for letting us know...you did well keeping this from him..."

"W-well it wasn't e-easy" I cough again and hiss in pain "Argh"

"JAY...what's wrong with you?" Zane asks, I'm sure if he could see me he would know but this is Cole's big night so it's not important in the grand scheme of things.

"N-nothing honestly I-I'm fine...I'll try and get there as soon a-as I c-can" I end the call and try and figure out a way of getting to the venue. The time is almost eight pm so I wont actually make it for the entrance but I at least I didn't let it slip.

I cough again putting my hand in front of me and wipe the wetness onto my pants leg before I try to summon my dragon again. This time I fly at a lower altitude mainly because I don't want to fall off again. The brightness of my dragon occasionally flickers as my energy levels are almost non existent and I catch sight of my torn and dirtied clothing. "Gahh I can't turn up like this" as I glimpse down onto my gi and see dark wet patches all over me, typically where I've wiped my hands after I've coughed. I move my tongue around my mouth and feel the socket where a tooth one stood, no more blood coming from that at least, I coughed again and felt the pain return. Dammit my chest hurts...owww. I walk into the concert hall and can hear the party in full swing, disco music blaring out, lights flashing, cheering and so on...I'm late but never mind.

I find a public toilet within the concert hall as I need to get into my change of clothes,I try using my spinjitsu but find that it doesn't work, so I have to do it the old fashioned way. I remove my gi and unstrap each piece as it falls to the ground, I stand in front of a long length mirror and see a myriad of bruises dotted on my chest and stomach area, one in particular is purple blue. I gingerly touch it and it feels hot...I sigh as I begin to put on my casual clothes and my gi into my bag. I attempt to walk out in a concerted effort to my way to the party room, but as I near the door, black spots come into my vision.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours and I wake with a start, the light is still on at least and I can hear a vibrating noise from nearby.  
I sit up feeling dazed and grope around for the source until my hand settles on what looks like my phone,.  
_I'm so thirsty_

From first impressions, and from what I can see, it would appear that I passed out.

_Not good!_

I proceed to get changed, realising that I had managed to remove my gi before I'd passed out. I could still see it in front of the sink in this locked cubicle.

The music in the other room was blaring out, all I could make out was the bass beat. My phone made a strange bleep noise and I finally took the time to look at the screen. 

_20 missed calls! And voice messages._

I couldn't even manage to hold the phone before I fell over again. My chest felt like I was desperate to breathe, I was so short of breath and again, the darkness claimed me.

 

 

A few hours later and the sun was shining directly on to me.

I looked around and I could see uniformed staff members, carrying clipboards, stethoscopes and various medicine trolleys. At first glance I knew I had somehow ended up in hospital.

 _I hate hospitals, hate with a passion!_

"Excuse me, err someone?" I mumbled out weakly and grabbed my chest as an agonising wave of pain passed.

A nurse quickly came to my side and ushered me back into bed. "Mr Doe, you must stay in bed. You've sustained a broken rib and a moderate head contusion. Doctors orders are for you to rest."

"That is m-my name?" I mumbled at her, thinking she must have gotten me confused with someone else. I half chuckled, my lip curled up at the side but my chest pain soon had me wincing.

"You had no identification on you when you were brought it." She replied with a sympathetic smile.

I looked at her in confusion, "Who brought me in any way? I was supposed to be going to a party!"

"The cleaners, they found you just after the party had ended. The police reports state that you had been subjected to a brutal assault and your personal possessions were stolen."

I frowned at this. "I wasn't brutally assaulted, it was a test of strength if anything. Cole just took it too far a few hours earlier, call it sparring, training or whatever." 

"Hang on did you say I was robbed?"

"Yes, you had no possessions upon your arrival here."

"And where exactly is here?" I questioned impatiently.

"This facility is Ninjago minor trauma centre."

"Can I make a phone call, I've kind got people who are gonna be worried about me?"

"I'll make arrangements for a phone to be brought to your bedside once the doctor has done his rounds, is that okay?"

I nodded and lay back down, watching as she left. My hand reached up to rub at my head but I just felt a swathe of bandages. Assuming it was when I fell the second time.

_Oh god, my brothers.....Nya. I bet they're all wondering where I am. That is, if Zane hasn't checked all the hospital and police databases since waking up._

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back on the Bounty, the morning after the night before.

Zane had been pacing the control room all night since returning. He had been in contact with Jay's parents to ask if he had slept there or in fact, if he had gotten lost on the way.

Sadly, and without meaning to, he inadvertently sent Edna into a full on panic attack and Ed had to call the family doctor to the junk yard.  
They hadn't been overly worried until that point.

Zane had spoken to Cole, being as he was the last one to see Jay before he left and from what he was told, didn't make for pleasant conversation. Especially when Cole realised that Jay knew all along. Jay was just keeping a secret from his best friend.

The best friend that he had completely forgotten about until the speeches and the blowing out of the candles. The friend he had been angry at for forgetting but not actually forgetting his birthday.

Cole had been spending most of the morning hugging the toilet bowl and his head. Eventually, when nausea subsided, he had crawled back into bed but not before speed dialing and leaving yet another message on Jay's answering machine.

"Jay, please tell us you're okay. I didn't see you at the party last night. I know you were following me to the venue but I let my anger get the better of me and for that, I'm truly sorry."

"I'm worried about you, I haven't seen you for over 12 hours. You should've been there, with me to celebrate. But....."

"It's because of me that you didn't show up......Where are you? Please call me back when you get this message......please Jay, I'm sorry...." He ended the call and squeezed the phone tightly to his chest.

His remorse and embarrassment at admitting what he had subjected Jay to yesterday made him feel like a bully. Nya was disappointed, Kai was unsure what to think but kept his distance. Lloyd and Zane seemed to whisper around him but pretended to keep busy.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Zane, have we checked the police stations yet?"

"I fail to see what use that would be, how it may yield the answers we are looking for."

"He might have been involved in some trouble, explaining a valid reason for his no-show last night."

"True, although I do recall him letting out a pained expression during my last call."

Lloyd did a double take, "Hospitals as well, we need to know where he is."

Zane nodded in response and brought up the encrypted general database of all recent hospital admissions. He frowned "There is no Jay Walker listed, at all!"

"Well what else can we do? Can you track his phone details? I mean the bill comes here so it's addressed to the Bounty right?"

"We can track his phone and yes the bill is paid for, as are all of them, by Sensei himself for any eventuality."

Zane tapped in the digits of the phone, securing the location within a matter of clicks. Not that the current owner of said phone would realise that the phone was now being tracked.

"Maybe we should go, I have tracked a signal and the signal is coming from Parkside View. A rather rundown part of Ninjago, so I suggest armour and weaponry."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm coming too, this was my fault. I should be the one to help."

"You sure you're up to it, you didn't get all that much sleep last night?" Lloyd asked quietly, aware that most of the people onboard still had hangovers from all the partying. "Cole, look we don't blame you, right? It was just, it happened and now he's missing."

Cole ran his hand through his black locks, his other knuckle was heavily bruised. Shame clouded his thoughts again. "I'll go to Parkside View myself, you guys check the hospitals, police stations and everywhere in between."

"Cole, I really do not think that is advisable." Zane admonished. He tilted his head and placed a sympathetic hand on Cole's shoulder. The master of earth was tense.

"I don't care if it's advisable or not, Jay's missing. I was too hard on him and all because he was keeping a secret from me, I hurt my own best friend." He pulled out of Zane's firm grasp and stormed out of the games room, out onto the deck. Within a few seconds, he had summoned his dragon and was swooping down low, using the tracking function that Zane had programmed into everyone else's smartphones.

"What? That can't be right!" He swooped down low, not quite street level but fast enough to keep up with the signal. It seemed to be driving fast, there was no way it could run at that speed.

He hovered for a few seconds and noticed that the traffic lights were on red, it was one of those cars that stood stationary, a red and a black one.  
"But why is Jay in a car to begin with and why in this neighborhood?" 

The black car continued on ahead and the nippy rice rocket turned left into a rundown set of houses. "Bingo." Cole muttered to himself and swooped his dragon down to the ground, ready to tap Jay on the shoulder.

He was shocked when he tapped the man on his shoulder, he span around with Jay's lightning bolt electric blue smartphone to his ear. Cole did a double take and stumbled with his words. "S-sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you, you following me?"

"Well, no not really, well sort of yes. Okay, I am, but I'm not the police." He said raising his hands in surrender, he didn't want to scare the man off, he wanted answers.

"Where did you get that phone?" Cole was quick to ask, he took a step back as he saw two other people in the small complex. Both approaching him with what looked liked weapons of their own. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted to know."

"Found it late last night." He replied and smirked at his own bloodied knuckles. "The poor douche never saw it coming, he was already out of it, stoned at a guess, some other dude had beaten the shit out of him."

"You didn't hurt him them?"

"What's it to you?"

"Where was this, where did it take place?"

He received no further response and back away as the other men began to close in. Cole took no chances and summoned his dragon, the wing's knocked them clean of their feet and he raced across town back to the convention center.

"Jay where are you?" He said with a panicked voice, his emotions so close to spilling over. 

He got his own phone out and speed dialed Zane. It rang twice and was picked up quickly. "Zane, you need to cancel Jay's phone, some guys stole it from him last night. I'm en-route to the convention center to see if there are any clues. Keep me posted yeah?"

He ended the call and pocketed his phone, making that final quick detour. This was the same route he took last night when Jay was still tailing him. He landed his dragon and ran inside to the back entrance and down the concrete steps. He almost ripped the doors of the rest room and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw blood splatters across the floor. 

It still hadn't been cleaned and the strong putrid smell of metal hit his nose. Jay's blood and lots of it, was on the floor, sinks, and door, likely when the person had hit him as he took his personal possessions.  
Again he took his phone out, he took a deep breath in and bunched his eyebrows together. "Zane...." Cole paused and held back the tears. He bit his lip and grabbed the ripped blue gi. Holding it up, it was torn in places, blood covering it from the neck down. "He's gonna be in the hospital. We need to find him....NOW."


	8. Chapter 8

His phone began buzzing again, he fumbled for it with his leather bound hand.

"H-hello?"

"Cole, how did you get on?"

He recognised the voice immediately, it was Kai. The awkwardness was still there even after the truth had been revealed.  
"The phone was stolen. I thought it was Jay, so I'd tailed him back to this rundown house. He kinda told me where he got it from but that was all, I mean I didn't really wanna hang around any longer than I needed to."

"Anyway, I went back to the venue, found his gi and um......" Cole paused and took a deep breath in. "I'm fairly sure he'll be in the.......hospital."

"WHAT? why?"

"Just trust me on this, he'll be there. Just got to find which one and hope to god he's alright."

"Did they do something to him?"

"I-I don't know, like I said, I didn't want to hang around. That whole neighborhood is a no go area. Look, Kai, did Zane manage to get any information on emergency admissions last night?"

"Yeah, he found a few, narrowed it down to three, all names that you tend to associate with people who can't remember their own names..." He chuckled down the phone, Cole could tell it was a nervous chuckle.

"Fred Bloggs, John Doe, ya know that sorta thing. Anyway, Zane and Lloyd are on their way to Ninjago Memorial as we speak and uh me and Nya are heading off to Ninjago General, that leaves Ninjago minor trauma centre."

"Got it, I'll head there. Uh Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is it?"

"Literally around the corner from the convention centre, you can't miss it. Brand new state of the art purpose built emergency trauma centre."

"Thanks Kai, I'm heading there now. I'll report back if I have any news." He ended the call abruptly and stowed the phone in his inner pocket within his black gi.  
Swiftly he turned his elemental dragon into a sweeping dive, banking it to the left. He hovered again, momentarily and got his bearings. 

He could see clearly, luckily the day was cloudless, and the sun was beating down on his back, heating up his gi exponentially. Sweat had begun beading on his forehead the longer he remained hovering on the air. 

He noticed a brand new white-fronted building that matched the description Kai had uttered. It was further identified by the appearance of a line of ambulances which parked partly obscured under the main entrance. The words 'Accident and Emergency' solidified his mind. 

He felt a terrible knot in his stomach the closer he got to the place. It just seemed to feel wrong, a sense of foreboding. Once he was within closest proximity to it, he simply jumped from his dragon and carried on his walk towards the entrance. 

As soon as he walked through the double doors, he felt it again. White tiled walls, blue linoleum floors and a large LDC display with a three figure number on it which moved up every few minuted. He also noticed rows upon rows of padded plastic seats, many of which were taken up by people who had small but noticeable wounds, head injuries, griping stomach cramps and the odd broken bone here and there.

He could see a vast amount of staff members running around, disappearing into curtained off cubicles and then coming out a few minutes later to liaise with other members of staff. It was like a production line of patients coming through the doors and exiting at the same time. 

He stalked up to the reception desk and noticed a frazzled member of staff behind the desk, tapping the keys with ease. He cleared his throat."Excuse me, um, I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?" She said cryptically as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm here for a John Doe?! Even though that's not his actual name, just the one you gave him..."

"And you would be?"

"Cole Brookstone, I'm his best friend." He said proudly, and then the shame and embarrassment came back. Jay was in here because of him.

"Ah yes. Identified as Jay Walker. He was transferred to Ninjago memorial an hour ago due to severe complications."

Cole's eyes widened, "Wait, what? Uh, what sort of complications are we talking about?" His heart hammering in his chest. 

_Oh god Jay...._

"Only family and next of kin can be told the reason for his transfer, his parents were notified because we needed someone to sign the consent forms."

Cole just stood back from the desk, physically recoiling himself from the situation. "Th-thanks" he managed to mumble.

A vibrating noise came from his pocket and he rushed out of the busy ED and out into the lobby of the new facility.  
It was Lloyd. "H-hey Lloyd, uhm Jay's not here......he was...."

"He's here Cole." Lloyd cut him off mid sentence. "Jay's in a pretty bad way, the broken rib punctured a lung and it collapsed, leaving him short of breath."

Lloyd sounded short of breath. Like he'd been running around. He had.

"How is he now?" Cole asked as he wiped a tear away from his face.

"He's recovering from surgery, in a side room. We're with him now, he looks terrible Cole. Those assholes did a number on him last night, and all because he couldn't fight back."

".......Lloyd, I'll be right there. I'm on my way." 

_My first day as a 21-year-old and my best friend has undergone surgery because of me. I was too hard on him yesterday, the day before and no-one stopped me. No-one, not even Jay._


	9. Chapter 9

"JAY!" Cole rushed into the side room, he saw a glimpse of green and white to his side, but his main focus was the auburn haired man on the bed. The one who was heavily bandaged around his rib area.

Jay craned his neck to the right and revealed a toothy crooked smile. "Hey, C-Cole, did ya miss me?" He said with a raspy voice.

His throat was dry and sore, the nurses said it was because he had to be intubated just before surgery, this was a small side effect of that, temporary side effect at that.

Cole frowned and approached, he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed and sat on his chair.  
He grabbed Jay's bruised hand gently, "Jay, you look........uh."

Jay squeezed his hand gently. "I-I look like I went 21 rounds with my best friend, right?" He laughed and winced again.

"Yeah, s-sorry about that. I felt, I-I mean I feel really bad about that, about the whole thing." Cole looked down but kept a firm grasp on Jay's hand.

"You two are completely idiotic, you know that right?" Kai said as he walked through the door with Nya in tow. She immediately ran to Jay's other side and accidently gave him a tight squeeze. 

Jay grunted, he didn't want to shout out, he couldn't, but his grip on Cole's hand had tightened considerably and Cole understood the cues and the harsh intake of breath that ensued.

"Nya, he's just had surgery on his chest, you might wanna ease up on the hug."

She recoiled quickly and she stared at the grimace of pain, contorting Jay's face. "I-I'm alright Nya, Cole, guys. Luckily the cleaners at the convention centre found me, and uh somehow I ended up in hospital. Can't remember much after that."

"You do not have amnesia, the doctors are quite sure of that. They mentioned a concussion and a slight head injury." He skimmed the part about the uncalled for broken ribs courtesy of the brute that accosted him when he was passed out on the floor. the one that had stolen all of his personal possessions. 

"I'm so sorry Jay, I never meant to take it this far." Cole said as he looked briefly into Jay's bruised face.

"Stop it Cole, don't you dare do this....I could have told you at any moment."

"You could have but you didn't..."

"I could have spilled the beans, could've just revealed it like everyone thought I was going to."

"But you didn't, Jay?" Cole added.

"I should've..."

He turned away to avoid the pitying looks he was getting from his brothers, they were all feeling remorse for mentioning it. For thinking it and for admitting it to Zane. The only one who would find it difficult to keep secrets because of his programming. 

Cole swiftly moved the conversation along, to see for himself, if Jay had amnesia. "What can you remember?" He asked quietly

Jay looked out of the window, he didn't look at his brothers, he wasn't even looking at Nya. "I-I know I woke up in hospital and got told that I'd been robbed and then I woke up here!" He shuffled onto his left side but kept Cole's hand in his grasp. "I woke up in more pain here than I did there. The doctor said my broken ribs punctured my interior chest wall, my lung collapsed and I began hallucinating because I couldn't breathe. The rest they say is history and no, I don't have amnesia, I'm just tired, I've got a headache, I missed the party that I pretty much helped to organise..."

He ripped his hand out of Cole's and huffed to himself. His bandaged hand which hid the intravenous device for his drip, he used it to wipe the tears from his face as he stared out of the window, Nya hugged him gently but Jay tensed up again.

"I said I'm fine, I'm alright. Just, give me a moment yeah?" He mumbled to his brothers and Nya. Listening to them all as they slowly filtered out of the room. Cole was the last to leave, but before he did he gave a gentle squeeze to Jay's upper arm. 

"Jay, we'll be right outside, unless you want us to go...." He said as an afterthought. 

"I want you.....I-I want some time alone, please." 

Cole frowned and walked away, he closed the door gently behind him and walked away from the room, motioning his brothers and Nya to follow.

"He wants some time alone. He's, uh, he's angry with us." Cole added sorrowfully.

"I believe it unwise for us to leave him in this state, he is showing signs of anxiety."

"Zane, it was his request. He's here and he's safe, the nursing staff know who to contact and there's nothing more we can do except give him some time and space. We'll be here when he wants picking up and when he wants to talk." 

"Besides we've got other stuff to be thinking about, namely the douchebag's who stole his wallet and phone last night and left him for dead."

"And I know where he lives." Cole said with an eyebrow raised. "Fancy a little undercover vigilantism?" He said to Kai and Lloyd.


	10. Chapter 10

Unbeknownst to Jay was the fact that Zane had opted to stay behind. He had felt partially responsible for Jay's current predicament, having left him at the hands of Cole for two days. Thinking that perhaps this time would be good for the both of them because they could get in some much needed brotherly bonding after the Tournament of Elements and the whole Nya debacle.

He chose to stay behind and he watched as Kai tugged Cole away, shortly followed by Lloyd and Nya.

Wu stroked his long white beard, he was standing, looking forlorn. "Zane, are you sure you wish to stay here this afternoon?"

"I-I feel I should stay here, I have an obligation to make sure he is safe from further harm.....I-I should not have..."

Wu frowned, "You seem so quick to accept the blame for something that could have been easily avoided by another's hands!"

"We were too quick to cast his wants and needs aside. So determined to make this birthday party a success for Cole, it was the first surprise party I have ever helped with..."

"Perhaps, but Cole enjoyed the party, you succeeded in that respect, it was a complete success." His smile was partially obscured by his moustache. "This was just a side effect of Cole's anger, and that, I will need to provide mentorship for him." 

"I cannot help but feel partially to blame for his injuries..."

"Unless you were the one that accosted him, then you should not lay the blame at your own feet." 

Wu sat down next to Zane. "What is done is done, we cannot go back from here, only forward and small steps at that."

He peered through the window and saw Jay, he could tell the sensitive blue ninja was attempting to hide some emotion but failing miserably.  
"We should leave Zane, he will be safe here. Hospitals are very secure when they need to be, good security, always trained staff on hand." He mumbled on and waited for Zane to stand.

He was reluctant to leave but after some gentle coaxing from his sensei, he soon accompanied the wizened old man out of the ward and into the lobby, where the rest of the ninja were waiting. "We will give him some time to reflect, he needs solace," Wu said as he walked off in front.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mr Walker?" A female voice called.

Jay was quick to wipe his face and eyes with his bandaged hand. "Yeah, uh, that's me haa." He turned slowly wincing with the new movement as he felt his ribs creaking with the concerted effort of shifting from his side to his back.

"Medications for the afternoon, some strong pain relievers for you, as well as you daily requirement of fluids."The young nurse said in a quiet but firm manner.

"Date of birth and full name please?" She said as she checked her medications chart, making sure she had the right patient as she was sticking to protocol.

He took a deep shuddering sigh, bit back the stinging of tears. "30th May 1996" 

She looked at him partially in confusion but also sympathy. "Oh, happy birthday for tomorrow." She smiled as she checked the date. "I'm off for the next two days. Have you anything planned, special occasion?"

He didn't answer her, everyone had been so focussed on remembering Cole's big day they had forgotten about Jay's

The tablets were placed in a tiny medicine pot and he took some of them eagerly, knowing that the pain meds seemed to work fast, the others were slow release. He gulped them down with a glass of ice cold water. Edging his legs off the bed, he looked at the nurse apologetically. "I gotta pee." He muttered quietly.

She motioned to his, as yet, unused private bathroom. He looked like he was about to pass out so she helped him up off the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright, you seem awfully quiet?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

He just nodded and smiled at her as she left him a call buzzer and told him to pull it if he felt queasy. She left him in the bathroom, alone.

He sat on the toilet and put his head in his hands. He wanted to leave the hospital, he didn't want to be here.

He had given Cole a birthday to remember, yet no-one had thought to do the same for him. He now felt how Cole probably did, although to be fair, the party for Cole had been planned for months. It was all they had ever talked about when the black ninja was sparring, or eating or playing. The details had all been intricately organised, down to the finest details, nothing had been overlooked. Everything had a reason, everything but his own failures.

He did what he needed to do and he pulled himself up off the toilet, he leant against the wall, edging his way back to the bed. He couldn't spin into his robes even if he wanted to. He lay on his bed instead, waiting for the feelings of lightheadedness to pass, thinking of what to do next.

This room was so boring, the tv didn't work, the view was of a brick wall, the walls inside so stark and white. He spotted some of the clothes he had arrived in, the ones he was trying to put on before he had passed out. A nice smart casual set of jeans and a tight fitted tee shirt with the smallest amounts of blood dotted on it.

He removed the flimsy hospital gown, struggling with the ties at the back before pulling the tee shirt over his head, ruffling his hand through his sleep messed hair. The pain meds were finally kicking in, he tried moving his affected side and although he could still feel the ribs creaking and grating, the medication kept the pain from leaving him breathless.

He cringed when he realised he was going to have to go commando, he had no idea what had happened to his boxers. They had vanished during surgery leaving him in a fetching pair of net ones. He promptly ripped them off and pulled his jeans on, before slipping back into his bed and pulling the covers over him.

He stayed in his bed, waiting until the night nurse came with his night meds, and when she left he would too. He still had his bank cards, could still have a celebratory drink to end his 20th year and celebrate the arrival of his 21st even if he was likely to be surounded by strangers.


	11. Chapter 11

Ten thirty pm.

The ward outside of his room was dark. He could hear the faint soft noise of the nurses laughing at their station. All the drugs had been dispensed and they assumed that all of their patients would be sleeping.

Jay had carefully crept out of bed.  
It pained him to do so, the morphine was beginning to wear off and after having had the chest drain removed earlier, he was beginning to feel a little green around the edges.  
"Just under two hours left," he mumbled quietly. Leaning forwards with a grimace on his face, he proceeded to fasten his shoes.

He looked back at the bed, missing the warmth already. But he really didn't want to spend his last night as a twenty year old stuck in a hospital bed. It was a risky thing to do but he didn't care anymore. He felt like his so called family had forgotten about him, so, he thought that tonight, he'd celebrate in true Jay style. He'd go out with a bang, get hammered and return with a monster hangover. The nurses would be none the wiser and maybe, if he was lucky, his brothers and Na would remember.

He opened the window and peered outside. He was on the ground floor which certainly helped his escape and the window itself could be opened to allow him to squeeze through with little fuss. He managed to climb out, wincing occasionally as he twisted his torso to accommodate the narrow gap. A part of his shirt snagged on the lever, but he ignored it and pushed the window to close. Standing back, he memorised the window and where it was in proximity to the main entrance doors to the surgical ward.

He walked aimlessly, in hopes of finding a place that didn't charge the earth for a good beer. A place that might not ask for ID, being that his was stolen. After walking for near on an hour he took a good look around himself. He wasn't lost, he knew the city quite well. They patrolled it most nights, in pairs so they had to know the back streets too. Usually, if they patrolled, they'd be up high too. Everything looked so different from down at street level. Typically, the only places that didn't really much care about such trivial things were always in the rough neighbourhoods. It was quite handy then, that Jay resembled a thug with his unkempt hair style and his ripped clothing and bruised face.  
He looked like he'd been in a fight, maybe held his own or just had the shit kicked out of him. All three were true, but none of these patrons knew that. They observed him as he walked in to the dark dingy bar. He walked up to the server and asked for a beer and a shot. "Something strong, you accept cards right?"

The server nodded, pouring a triple shot. "special event huh?"

Jay nodded enthusiastically, "Birthday tomorrow," He mumbled through each sip of his beer. "Want to make it a night to remember."

"This one's on the house then." He said and poured a second free triple shot.

Jay smiled, downed the free drink and waited for the server to run the transaction through. He was given his card and receipt, then went to find a table to sit at. He wasn't a huge fan of sitting at the bar all night, or maintaining small talk with people he didn't care about getting to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Four triple shots later and he was struggling to stand anymore. Still, he managed to make his way to the bar again.  
Soon realising that maybe consuming such a quantity of alcohol was a really bad thing to do when he was dosed up on such high medication. His surgery scar had barely healed, the stitches were in, yet to be removed by the doctor. But, he was celebrating and, it wasn't everyday he was able to get this hammered.

No-one knew he was here.

No-one except for a disguised nindroid who had followed him.

Zane was the only one who had stayed behind in the hospital. This was despite the fact that Jay had wanted them all to go home. 

He was showing signs of depression, Zane was concerned so he stayed. And, it was the best choice it could have made.  
Most hospitals had strict visiting times, but there was no rules on people or guests waiting out in the hallways, so Zane had remained there. Watching as the nurses went about their duties, tapping into Jay's own room to check on him and his ever decreasing mood.

He found that Jay's heart rate had increased at one point, his breathing rate too.  
That was about the time, he realised that Jay had then removed his observation monitors. He had purposefully disconnected himself.

A few minutes after 22:30 Zane had walked into his room, expecting to see Jay asleep or maybe in the bathroom. Thereby explaining his reasons for disconnecting himself. Instead, he found the room empty. The window unlocked from the inside. A snag of fabric stuck on the lever lock. It didn't take much to deduce that Jay had ran off for the night.

His frown deepened. Jay was in no fit state to do anything. He was due to be released in a day or two. This would only impede his discharge.

So, it was quickly decided that Zane would attempt to follow. To look for clues as to where Jay was heading and, it didn't take long for him to find the first of many. Obviously the torn fabric was the first. Then, followed by the grass that had footprints on it, directly leading from this room's window. Thirdly, a small figure at the far end of the hospital grounds who was deciding which route to take.

Zane took the same route, dropping back and keeping his distance. He didn't want to spook the young man, whom he was fairly sure, was his brother, Jay.

He had followed him to a bar, a really rough part of Ninjago too. 

The type of place that was rife with criminals who'd just been released from Kryptarium or who hadn't been caught by the authorities. Then in the midst of this hellhole, sat a very bruised and dosed up Jay Walker. Sat innocuously on his own. throwing back shot after shot. Slamming the glass down with a pained expression that Zane recognised as annoyance and betrayal.

"I want twenty o-one of th-these, so uhm..." Jay paused, trying to count on his fingers, how many more he'd need.

"Fifteen please, singles th-though...hic" He slurred his words, drinking each shot as the barkeep poured it. "Keep em c-coming." He giggled.

It was a rather unfortunate state of affairs when a few people at the bar recognised Jay. He was foolishly wearing his ninja gi top, considering his shirt was covered in blood from Cole's party. The party he'd arranged but didn't get the chance to attend.

They spotted him easily. Choosing to bide their time until he was completely out of it. Until he was weakened and vulnerable. Until he was alone.  
These men didn't have to wait long. Jay stumbled to the back door and left. He was in an alley way.

Dark and damp, lonely.

When he suddenly felt someone shove him from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Being shoved to the floor when you're drunk is no fun. There's no coordination to speak of, also no pain really.  
Jay remembered Cole mentioning something about his father breaking his wrist one Christmas day and because he was hammered, he didn't feel the pain. Only felt it the day after, when the swelling had appeared.

He stood wearily, shaking his head of the alcoholic daze.

"Look who graced us with his presence, guys..." One of the men had muttered before punching Jay down.

The sound of a clenched fist hitting soft flesh was unmistakable.  
Jay wasn't ready for that, his face hadn't tensed in preparation like it would have done if he had been sparring. And so despite a tooth falling out, he shook off the headache that accompanied the blow.

"Do, I-I know you?" Jay slurred, spitting blood from the tooth socket and his cut inner cheek. "Because you seem intent on making me suffer for some unknown reason?"

"You don't know us. But I reckon you know our boss," He replied, following through with a kick to Jay's ribs. "The mechanic?"

Jay winced, feeling dampness from the bandaged surgical wound. The stitches must have ruptured, and although these guys had no idea that he'd been in surgery a few hours ago, they very likely didn't care either. "What do you want?" He asked. "You want me to pass on a message?"

"The mechanic wants you all dead. And, being that you're alone...here and now. It seems like the perfect opportunity to make good on that request."

Jay held firm onto his wounded side. Kneeling on the floor, spitting foamy blood and thank the first spinjitzu master that it was dark out here, the street light barely cast a glow into this eerie alleyway so he couldn't see if he was spilling any blood. He might have panicked a little, if he could.

"He said you're the talkative one..." One member stated. Grasping Jay from behind. Hauling him up so his arms were restrained behind his back. 

"The Mechanic said to take it slow, make you suffer..." The leader of this little gang uttered, taking the next shot and delivering it into Jay's stomach.

"You're a nobody, not good enough for the ninja team."

Jay's pained breath escaped through his nose and mouth. Blood coated his teeth. "So, tell me who said that?"

"It's what I've heard. Y'know...rumours floating about from your own team. Heard it in Kryptarium too from Cole. When you was sleepin."

"You're wrong. I'm a part of the team. A valued member," He argued. spitting blood at the man to his front.

"You're nothing but a loud-mouthed weakling," He said, silencing Jay with a firm uppercut.

"Useless..." A kick to his stomach.

"Weak..." A punch to his face.

"Where are your friends now huh?"

He couldn't argue anymore. Jay had nothing more to give and he stopped fighting when he received a sucker punch that knocked him clean out. He didn't even feel the hessian cloth sack when it was placed over his head. Nor the words uttered by the Mechanic's next in line.

"I reckon the boss is gonna be happy with this one. Least he'll be able to use his element before he kills him."

"And the others? There's still five more to go?"

The leader of the small gang shrugged. "There's no rush, it's his plan after all."

"So, I'm guessing he's gonna play with him for a while?"

The leader smirked, evilly. "Oh yeah, he's got a whole host of things he wants to do with this one. He's not called the mouth of lightning for no reason ya know. I've heard the rumours too, we all did in Kryptarium." He winked. Slapping Jay's ass as he hauled him up and over his shoulder.

"Wait, is he gay?"

The leader shrugged. He knew he was. It was almost expected of prison inmates to be a little gay, considering there were effeminate males in there too that were often afforded with the title prison bitch. He knew that Jay was going to be in a world of hurt soon after this little journey. 

This little beating was nothing compared to what was about to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

As bad luck would have it. when he got back in from his short jaunt in the washroom. He looked around to his dismay and saw that Jay was no longer seated where he had been previously.In fact. the bar was near enough empty now. Like the biker gang that had been here prior had also shipped out too. He used his sensor to detect if he was nearby but even that came up with nothing. He was drawing blanks.

Walking out of the main door in a calm manner belaying his anxieties and deep-rooted fear. Zane scanned the local area. There were dual tire marks with a wider than usual wheelbase; signifying a van or possibly a truck had been here. Additionally, there were some singular thin tracks, possibly indicating a fair few motorcycles had followed in pursuit. That wasn't out of the ordinary though. They'd all been here, a little over an hour ago. Perhaps they had left in a hurry, considering the skid marks left behind.

Scanning the area further, he noted a side alley and he investigated further.   
Discreetly, making sure no-one was watching. Zane used his cyan eyes to light up the area. There was liquid here, old crates and empty boxes. Nothing out of the ordinary per se. It looked like a few of the boxes had been crushed and the pooled water that was nearby was steadily dispersing into the nearest sewerage pipes.

Shaking his head. Unable to accurately piece together what had happened, Zane walked back to the front door. There was no way he could go back to the Bounty now. Not with this news. It would tip Cole over the edge for sure. Honestly it first week as a twenty-one year old and already he was responsible for his brothers' bad shape and depressive mood.

"Yeah felt sorry for the other guy that came in. Reckon he'll be his new bitch."

"He likes em young and thin like that." The barman said. smirking. "Haa, when the passion dies down, the others might get a go?"

"Amen to that."

The barman and a few other stragglers were all that remained in the shabby bar. So, being naturally inquisitive, he wandered over to the drinks server and pulled his hood back a little. Not enough to expose his face and his private identity.  
Typically, the conversation died as soon as Zane entered the room. He had heard it too and his mechanical heat was thundering nervously against his internal cavity. Something bad had just happened here and Jay was nowhere to be found. Not withstanding, the tone of conversation was dark and ominously depressing. And he bit back the urge to say something in response.

Surreptitiously, Zane changed the intonation of his voice, to make him fit in more with the loose dialect he had heard of those surrounding him. "Those other guys in here, they're a rowdy bunch weren't they?" 

"They come here a lot. It's their second favourite place. They tend ta favour that Darreth's place downtown." 

He detested using this dialect. It was so uncouth and rude. Nothing like how he usually spoke, at all. "Do you know em?" He asked. Inwardly rolling his eyes at having to speak like the people in here to get any worthwhile information.

"I know of em. Why? Are ya interested in joining there gang?"

Zane cocked his head. Face mostly obscured until he utilised his own cloaking ability and transformed into the type of person a biker gang would be interested in. "Yeah, actually I might be."

"Well, in that case then. I know that sometimes a guy with the name of the Mechanic, he comes in ere a lot. Looking for new members to join his group."

"Really? Why does he need so many?"

The barman shrugged, polishing the glasses before placing them on the shelves. "He never speaks, much. Gets his men to do all the work for im." He glanced a quick check before leaning in to the hooded Zane. "He has a thing for the ninja. Wants to take em down."

"Why?" Zane enquired. It was a genuine question.

"Seems to have vengeance on his mind for how he was treated in Kryptarium..."

Zane frowned at that. From what he could remember, the Mechanic had a dire need for upgrades when he was incarcerated but from personal experience of the guy, other than being a very dominant person and having his own minions whilst behind bars. The Mechanic hadn't been treated too badly. Really.

Sure, tempers were frayed when Jay and the team were put behind bars and Jay might have said a few detrimental things to him just before a food fight erupted but surely it didn't warrant him being ninjanapped by the troublemaker known as the Mechanic? 

And though it pained him to admit this. Zane didn't want to argue Jay's case for fear of exposing his own secret. For one, he couldn't be sure if any stragglers were listening in. "When do they meet up next?"

He hoped to the first spinjitzu master that it would soon. Because this would not go down well with his brothers, at all. And f Jay was going to be their new toy, he would have to act fast. Maybe even join their ranks and immerse himself into their dealings. Take them down from the inside.

He jotted a note down for the barkeeper and all he gave was a pseudonym. An alias and a mobile number of a burner phone he had acquired just for Jay. being that his had been stolen a few hours ago.


	15. Chapter 15

He’d woken up awkwardly and the first thing he felt was pain all over. It was mostly hangover induced, which he knew to be his fault. Then, he felt insanely cold and ultimately half dressed. He figured that there must be a draft somewhere because he could feel his hair moving slightly with the breeze.

Secondly; Jay found he couldn't see, meaning he must have a lazy blindfold on. He thought it was a lazy blindfold because it was loosening. Indicating that the person who had initially placed it hadn't the first clue how to tie a knot. So, taking full advantage of that, Jay kept blowing up at it, least until it he could shake his head upside down and the thing would finally dislodge. He didn’t have to wait long. A few more blows and shakes of his head had the thing fall off from around his eyes.  
Obviously, that move had made his hangover worse and he vomited all over the floor. 

But at least he could see now.  
Taking a glimpse as to his surroundings, he realised he was in a cell of sorts. It had the tiniest window possible and the thing looked to be broken, explaining the cold biting air that had woken him.

But where he was, that was the question. 

And where were his clothes? 

"Hello?" He called gently. Looking out cautiously to see how any more clues as to where he could possibly be.  
Squinting his eyes, Jay looked up higher. 

"Is this a ..." He could see corrugated panels up high, too high to attempt an escape while he was locked behind these bars. It would be futile unless he was let out then he could use airjitzu to escape this place. "Is this a warehouse?"

"If it's a warehouse, this place wont be sound proof." He reasoned with himself.

"It's not a warehouse," Someone to his side answered and Jay almost jumped out of his skin. 

The voice was so close, literally right next door to Jay's cell. So, kneeling down to gather more info as to his newfound state of being behind bars, he began in earnest. "Hello, y-you there? Who are you?"

"Just another poor kid, like you." He groaned. 

"Have you been here long?" Jay wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to that. Especially if this guy said yes, it would leave despair in the place of hope. 

"Been here a few days, I reckon." 

"Any idea why we're here?" Jay mumbled through the bars, feeling his way around the dark cell. Until his hands grazed a cold concrete wall that separated the cells. "Where ever here is?" He added, miserably. 

"I don't know why you're here, I must've got on the wrong side of the boss, y'know, the Mechanic?"

Jay raised an eyebrow at that name. "I know of him," he replied truthfully. It was a person he could remember with distaste. He'd had the displeasure of meeting him at Kryptarium a few years back. "Are, there any ransoms, I mean, are these guys expecting anything before they'll let us go?" 

The caged man to his left let out a hopeless chuckle. "Ha, if I only I knew. I guess my lot can't raise the funds that the Mechanic wants, so I've been here since. And, until they pay the demand, I'll be staying put."

His expression was worried for a split second. He kept his feelings of dread hidden, his first instincts were to find a way to get out of here and alive. "Are there any other here too?" 

"No, it's just us two."

"DAMN!" Jay whined, hitting the bars with his clenched fists.

"Hey, kiddo?"

"Yeah?" Jay paused his whining and overly exaggerated moans. "What?" 

"You might wanna keep it down. The Mechanic is coming back over here."

Jay was moderately anxious at the prospect of seeing this guy after so long. Maybe he'd see how much this guy had changed in the time since they'd last met. Perhaps this guy was pure machinery now because the last time they'd met, he didn't seem to have a brain, nor a heart for that matter. "Well, won't he be able to give me the answers I need?"

"Not really kiddo. You don't wanna annoy him, believe me." 

The Mechanic had walked by the two cells, completely bypassing the others. His leery gaze eyed up Jay's hardly dressed form and he licked his lips, smirking. "I want him tonight. Loosen him up and get him ready."

Jay visibly shuddered at that statement. He wasn't in the mood or state for fighting.

The Mechanic turned away to the next cell. "Your family have only managed to pay half the demands. Y'know what that means?"

The man shook his head, Jay could hear him sobbing gently.

"You'll be staying here a little longer. The more they delay in paying, the more we're gonna ask for."


	16. Chapter 16

Jay had been beaten up. He was feeling a little tender around his rib area to begin with and these guys, who ever they were, had seemingly avoided it. The Mechanic had been clear in his instructions, Jay was just to be loosened up in preparation for whatever he had in store. Jay still hoped it was a fight and then maybe the pain would cause him to black out and he'd be allowed to rest in the hovel of a cell he'd just been let out of. 

He had no time to think on anything as this strange contraption was fitted to his mouth and secured tightly with two buckles at the back of his head. What ever this thing was, he couldn't talk. It wasn't a ball gag but it had a hole in it, allowing him to breathe and to make sounds that didn't resemble words. His tongue, by way of this tube was strapped down though. And, try as he might, he couldn't wrangle his most important appendage free of this contraption. 

"You like to talk dontcha?" The man snickered. "The Mechanic likes em quiet, likes to hear em moan and grunt." He walked to an open box on the floor and procured a bottle of non descript fluid that he massaged between his hands to warm it up before applying it liberally to Jay's exposed skin. The way he rubbed this stuff in was reminding Jay of how Nya would massage his cares away after a busy day on the Bounty before this whole shitheap had cracked off. Everything had been so carefree before Cole's fucking birthday. And this, this was how he was going to be spending his? 

Great!

The man had almost removed all of Jay's clothes and he moaned softly as he felt his inner thighs being massaged, Biting his lip, he thought of Nya and her touch, it had been a good few weeks since they'd had any intimate relations because something had come up and it wasn't Jay's cock. The Serpentine, the Time twins and then, the whole thing with Harumi, honestly. 

Then something alien to him, he felt a hand in a very unwelcome place. Rubbing softly between his butt cheeks. Jay held his breath, panicking slightly.

His eyes snapping open,   
_It's not Nya remember, something is happening and I'm....I can't.  
Oh god no._

At least part of his dignity was intact. His arousal couldn't be seen by the man who had finished his slicking up of the lightning elemental. If he could see himself now, Jay would think he'd look good enough to fry or maybe roll around in a grease pit full of wrestlers. Either way, he had an inkling of what was coming.

The oil was working. It had a strange effect on him that made him feel happy, and so very hot and flustered. His face and cheeks were red and his breathing had hitched slightly, Jay knew he was panting, his increased heart rate told him as much. 

_Was this stuff an aphrodisiac?_ He shook the haze from his head and tried to focus on what the fuck was going on around here.

"Is he ready yet?" Another guy had spoken. Calling out from nearby.

Jay in his faraway glassy-eyed stare looked up to see a platform that seemed to be an upper floor. It was lit with some ambient glow that Jay likened to candlelight or maybe gas lights. 

"He is now. You gonna help bring him up?" He inquired, removing the gloves from his hands and tossing them in the trash can. 

"Can he walk?" The man from the upper platform spoke.

"Err, obviously, but he's all greased and ready to go. I don't think he'd do well on the steps." He quickly retrieved a needle and stuck it in Jay's arm before he could so much as protest, releasing the contents into his muscles. "Midazolam, it's just a little something to subdue your element and lessen your agitation." he reasoned. "Besides, he don't want eletrocutin." He smirked. "Might short out his components." 

The other man and his accomplice had come down to collect Jay. And all three of them had assisted with taking him up to the platformed area. Once there they had strapped him to a chair and left him. 

Then his world came crashing down around him when he saw who was walking towards him.   
Oh god, this was really happening wasn't it?


	17. Chapter 17

He was so ashamed of himself.

So terribly ashamed at what he'd done. Or more precisely, what he'd allowed to be done to his body.  
Curling in on himself, Jay pulled his legs up and tried to fall asleep in the fetal position. It didn’t help that he was naked, totally and utterly naked like the day he was born. It didn’t matter anymore. His skin still reeked of the oil they'd used on him. And there was still the unmistakable stench of sex.

"Hey kiddo?" The same voice as before. "You okay?"

Jay didn't answer. He used his dirty ripped clothes to wipe at his bloodied nose. He hadn't even thought to get dressed, what was the point if he was going to be stuck here?

"I'm sorry." The man said, his voice was broken, cracking. "I-I heard what happened up there and what they did to ya. I'm so sorry." How couldn't he hear it, At first Jay screamed the house down, but then something remarkable had happened and the screaming had slowly settled into soft moans and eventually gasping and groaning sounds that made it sound like they were both enjoying it. 

Jay covered his ears, wanting to block everything out. But how could he, his body had betrayed him a few hours ago. He'd actually enjoyed it after a while, no matter how depraved it had been or painful initially, Jay had enjoyed it. And that fact hurt even more. He had betrayed himself and worst of all, he'd betrayed Nya. 

The Mechanic, well. When Jay first saw him, the guy looked intimidating what with his metal prosthetics, and only partial human body parts. But he had been surprisingly gentle being as it was Jay's first time. Obviously he knew he'd just been raped, drugged and raped but, it hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would, even worse it felt good. He'd cum, ejaculated just before his abuser had.

And he hated it, he hated himself for how this was all his fault. How he’d brought it on himself by leaving the hospital. We’re his brothers knowledgeable about his disappearance now, had word gotten out? He certainly hoped so. Jay wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this pleasure and pain thing.

He also remembered the words uttered by his abuser. The promise in those words spoken a little over two hours ago still rang true. Jay was going to be his plaything, until his team mates would cough up the required ransom. Of which they were yet to find out about. Apparently, Killing the ninja team was out of the window now, maybe. The Mechanic wanted the team to suffer for what he'd endured.  
If they didn't cough up the money, he'd send them a video of Jay's sexual activities from last night. 

A homemade amateur video of the sweating blue ninja, who was slicked up and taking his cock like a pro. Sucking it and swallowing every last drop, looking up at his sick and twisted captor longingly, wanting more. It would ruin the team for sure.

Jay was sobbing in his cell. 

"Please, kiddo," The other captive was pleading.He could hear the heartache for himself. His fellow captive was losing it after only one day of being here. "have hope, hey?"

No answer from Jay. He was scratching his skin and scrubbing himself clean from the violation suffered. It was all he could do to suppress his cries.

"You got a reprieve for a day or so." The man said quietly. "The whole gang trek all over the place to find willing gang members to join his cause. They're only out there to find new places to rob or terrorise. The main boss man, y'know, the Mechanic, he prefers Stixx. There a whole host of shops there that he likes to do trade with."

Jay remained quiet. He'd found a sharp piece of metal and began cutting his nails short, to rid his fingertips of the Mechanics skin and hair. The very same that he had grasped so tightly when they had been on the bed together doing the horizontal grind. 

"What I'm saying is, he won't be back today. You can rest, kiddo?"

Silence.

"Please, come on. You gotta talk to me, at least tell me your name?"

It was futile. Jay was silently suffering and he was choosing to do it alone. He saw no way out of this, would his team really be able to raise the sum of money he wanted? They'd have to sell the Bounty for sure. But then, perhaps Borg could help too. 

He was ruined, either way.


	18. Chapter 18

_Slick thrusts, propelling him against the table. He was oiled up, it didn't chafe at all. The depth and fullness replaced by pulling and emptiness until it all began again with a firm thrust and a deeply satisfied groan from the one above him. Each deep inward thrust brushed against something sensitive that left him mewling as soft moans left his surprised lips. The rest of it was strange, pleasurable but strange as he slowly adjusted._

_Then, after what felt like hours, Jay was lifted, gently before being placed on the floor. With legs like jelly, he was led across to the bed and ordered onto it. Hands and knees, he obliged drunkenly, over stimulated by the aphrodisiac._

_The Mechanic set the video to record and lubed himself again. "This is the best bit, you can see how broken he is, and what he is willing to do for me now."_

__

__

_Jay felt the bed dip behind him and then the feeling this time was so much deeper, colder too._

_"I'm going to break you. Make you and your team pay for putting me out of business." The Mechanic said, he was using a tool of some sort, cold metal, not sharp. He removed the gag, allowing Jay to speak._

_“I'm sorry."_

_"Beg me..." The Mechanic ordered, growling as he pulled all the way out before unsheathing himself fully inside. "Tell me what you want..."_

_Jay groaned, face red and hidden in the filthy pillows. "I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I want you to....." he daren't say it. His body wanted it but his heart and mind didn't. His body took over, back arching as he felt the deepness consume him again. "Take me, h-hard."_

_"Gladly." The Mechanic smiled that same dirty and toothy grin. "You're my new plaything, Jay. I'll be using Zane for parts and you for this, only this." His thrusting became hard and erratic, Jay grunted, digging his fingers in to the mattress before he was turned rapidly onto his back. "Open your mouth." He ordered. There were only tears at this point. He obliged in body. Heartbreaking by the second, he did as requested. The thrusts were softer on his palate, hitting the back of his throat mercilessly. Until the Mechanic let out a low grunt of pure satisfaction. Jay felt the unmistakable tang of salt hit the back of his tongue and throat. He gagged on the taste, swallowing it._

Zane was keeping himself busy. He'd made it back to the Bounty in one piece. But then the bar he had just left wasn't overly populated anymore, considering the majority of bikers had left when Jay had vanished.  
He could only hope that Jay was okay. 

There was no tracking device on Jay. His coloured beacon would not display and there was no sign on the control panel of his element being used. Zane was at a loss, he'd tried to find him but all avenues from the last few hours had led to dead ends. Maybe the barkeeper was right, he'd have to go back tomorrow and see if he could somehow wrangle his way into their club. 

"Morning Zane," Cole greeted, yawning loudly as he walked into the galley kitchen. "You're up early?"

"I could not sleep," He replied, lying. It was partially true though. He hadn't slept a wink. He'd been up and searching most of the night and when the unthinkable had happened and Jay had vanished Zane had been out all the hours after that trying to find any tracks. 

Cole was dressed, he was eager to get back to the hospital. Maybe try to make amends, and apologise to Jay. "You coming with us?"

"Hmm?"

"Zane? Are you coming to the hospital?" Cole repeated. "We were planning on going after lunch. Visiting hours are after lunch?"

"Oh, well," He faltered under Cole's scrutiny. "Jay was sedated late last night after you left."

"What? why?" He demanded to know. "He was kinda depressed when we left, nothing out of the ordinary, Zane?"

Zane's stance remained firm and he altered all thought processes to making his voice as strong as his stance. "The doctor said, it was in Jay's best interests for us to remain here, for the time being." He added. "He said, to give Jay a few days to recover. It could be a lengthy process?"

He hated lying to his brothers. It was completely against his programming, in fact, he'd had to bypass many of those programs in order to make himself sound more plausible.

Cole sighed. 

Zane knew it was a deep and frustrated feeling, after all; Cole had only wanted to make this whole thing right between him and his best friend. "I am sorry Cole. Maybe I can see if we can visit in a few days?"

"It's his birthday today." Cole groaned, low in his throat. "We didn't have anything planned for him."

"Chin up," Kai said, patting him on the shoulder gently. "We can make it up to him. He definitely knows you wouldn't forget his birthday?" 

"Besides," Lloyd said, grouping around the depressed 21-year-old. "You know how much Jay hates surprise parties. He only did it for you because he thought you deserved something big, to celebrate."

Something about that made it worse to hear.  
Jay had taken a through playful beating from Cole in trying to keep him rooted on the ship they all called home. And yet, he was also the one who had planned and booked this thing. His brothers eventually getting on the bandwagon to play their own parts, making cakes, booking dj's and organising the caterers. And where was Jay, he couldn't even get there to see him blow the candles out or open the presents? 

He was down and out. 

Cole hadn't been able to repay the favour either. Jay's present was on the worktop counter, a card too. Obviously, Cole hadn't forgotten. He wanted to celebrate it today, cheer him up a bit and buy a cake from the local bakery to surprise him with. An apology too.

"Could we drop these by the hospital then?" Cole mumbled, looking at Zane. He motioned to the gift bags that Kai and Lloyd held. Though Nya's gift wasn't one of those, he had a rough idea of what she was going to be doing with him. She'd bragged to PIXAL about going to a lingerie shop and buying some racy blue underwear. And that conversation, by way of Zane, had managed to fly around the ship, much to Kai's displeasure.  
"I mean he doesn't have to see us or anything, but, y'know he'll have something to open on his birthday and he'll know we there for him?"

Zane hated doing this, really he did. "I think it would be better if you kept the gifts here." He suggested, seeing the faces of his teammates drop. "That way, when he recovers and is released, we can give him a small celebratory meal."

"What? Oh come on, this sounds a little suspicious to me. Are you keeping him all to yourself, tin man." Kai chuckled, placing his gift bag next to Cole's on the work surface.

"N-no, not at all." Zane laughed nervously. He knew that if his brothers or even Nya travelled to the hospital they would find out the truth sooner rather than later. Jay had been missing from there for almost ten hours, he still needed to find a way into this biker gangs lair before his own team would find out the nasty truth.


End file.
